Antistatic agents have been applied to polymers by either an external or an internal method. The external method, which generally involves dipping or wiping a solution of antistatic agent on the polymer, has heretofore been inadequate. The external process, due to the nature of the solvent used, generally alcohol or water, does not result in an adequate incorporation of the antistatic agent into the polymer, and thus, results in almost complete loss of the antistatic property following washing.
The internal method, which generally involves incorporation of an antistatic agent into the polymeric material prior to shaping into solid form, has also heretofore been inadequate. The internal process has been largely uneconomical and inefficient because the antistatic agent is present substantially in the interior of the shaped article, where it does not function effectively to prevent surface static properties. The internal process is also limited in the choice of antistatic agents and requires significantly large quantities of antistatic agent.